


You Cried Out But That's Not My Name

by Sigue_adelante_mi_hijo_rebelde



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Cheating, Drabble Collection, Excessive Drinking, How have i not tagged that yet, I Made Jongin Cry, I changed the warning to underage since Sehun is a teenager even though nothing actually happens, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jongin deserves better than this, Kai Is Only Mentioned, Kaisoo Is Life, Kyungsoo the neighborhood pedophile, M/M, Mentioned Baekhyun, Not Beta Read, Please Don't Hate Me, Slightly ooc Kyungsoo, Smut, So many mistakes and theyre all mine, Sorry Jongin, THE SMUT IS TERRIBLE, ok not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigue_adelante_mi_hijo_rebelde/pseuds/Sigue_adelante_mi_hijo_rebelde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated drabbles centered around a cheating Kyungsoo. </p><p>Sorry Soo, I love you. </p><p>I'll update tags as I go. Enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>Ch.4<br/>Kyungsoo and Jongdae</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kyungsoo/Chanyeol

**Author's Note:**

> Edit:
> 
> I added pics of every member in case anyone is curious as to what era I chose for everyone
> 
> Just follow the underlined names! 
> 
> Hopefully each link works cause some werent working earlier

His desire clouded his drunken mind. Hands running across bare skin. [Kyungsoo](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/678153322134573056/siaENpuW.jpg) tossed his head back as the stranger kissed his way from chin to collarbone. His breath catching as those lips trailed across his chest. He hiccuped as hot hands gripped his hips for leverage. But the grip felt unfamiliar. These fingers weren’t the ones who caressed him at home. These were rough not soft; demanding not giving; bruising him and not teasing him. They felt foreign. As alien as the room he found himself in. As uncomfortable as the mattress he was being pressed into. His mind could only conjure up a blurry image of who the proper fingers belonged to. The image refused to become clearer and willing it to do so brought an ache to his temples. Why did he find himself wrapped in these hands? Kyungsoo couldn’t recall what lead to him splayed out underneath this too long body. But he knew it wasn’t right, it was nauseatingly wrong. Guilt crept its way into his heart. What he was doing was terrible but his body was overpowering his mind. His skin was losing itself; unraveling under the eager touching. His shudders were taken as an incentive to continue as the mouth with the thin lips trailed wet kisses further down his torso. But the blurred image of the other man refused to leave his foggy thoughts. Why did Kyungsoo feel like he was trying to find his way back to someone else? He opened his eyes to observe the figure as it swayed above him. Sweat dripped off the stranger’s temple. His breathing turning harsh and ragged as he continued to rock into Kyungsoo. Realization slowly hit as he connected this face to one he knew well. This was not a random stranger but [Chanyeol](http://49.media.tumblr.com/1768b18f848f2af81c55165d3874776e/tumblr_nm2assD81D1rhy05do1_500.gif). From work. And as soon as Kyungsoo placed him, the blurred image cleared as if in high definition. The fog finally clearing, giving way to tan skin, curly hair, dark piercing eyes, and a soft full lipped smile. His guilt from before overwhelmed him as he felt his world cave in. This was the one the right fingers belonged to. He was the one that made Kyungsoo feel loved not just wanted. This man was home.

_[Jongin](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/fd/1d/da/fd1dda529992856d7ddc55b982afc4f6.jpg). I’m sorry._


	2. Kyungsoo/Baekhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I made Jongin cry ㅠㅡㅠ

Kyungsoo silently crept into his home sometime after two in the morning. He slowly swung the door shut and toed off his shoes. A shuffling sound off to his right had him looking toward the living room, heart pounding slightly. His eyes land on a figure perched on the edge of the sofa. “Jongin.”

 

Jongin’s head whips up at the sound of his name. He scrutinizes his husband before turning to look at the clock by the TV. “Where were you?”

 

“I had some documents piled up that I needed to sort through. W-why are you still up?” Kyungsoo swallows down the nervousness he feels at the sudden tension in the room. “It’s late.”

 

“I’ve been waiting for you. We had reservations at eight but you never showed. I called and left messages. I even texted you because I was worried. Why didn’t you at least answer?” Jongin’s voice comes out as a soft whisper, barely carrying across the room. He glances up at his husband with red rimmed eyes. His face unreadable as he continues to observe the smaller man.

 

There’s a slight hesitation to Kyungsoo’s movements as he walks up to Jongin. “I turned my phone off earlier. I’m sorry about the reservations Jongin, I honestly forgot.” He reaches toward the younger but his hand is slapped away before he even gets close. His eyes widen at the unexpected reaction. His spouse had never gotten physically aggressive with him before, not even when he was angry. “I said I was sorry. What’s wrong with you?”

 

Jongin’s voice comes out dangerously low as he glares. “I think we both know what’s wrong. You had to know this was coming.” His knees shake a bit as he stands.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kyungsoo steps back in an attempt to distance himself from the accusation in his partner’s stare.

 

“You left, Kyungsoo! Or did you forget about that too? Did you think I wouldn’t know about your secret? I stupidly waited for you all those nights, including tonight, hoping that you’d come back to me. Praying that I was somehow mistaken, that you would never do this to me. To us. But every time you did come home, I felt myself lose hope. You smelled different. You acted strange. How would I not notice that change, Soo?” His words tear through the quiet room surprising them both.

 

Kyungsoo remains silent as he listens to his husband, his face paling with every word. He should have realized that Jongin would notice; how could he not? But Kyungsoo couldn’t resist the temptation known as [Baekhyun](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/6f/42/b5/6f42b526127e438b91bcef38f753e16d.jpg). And now his marriage is crumbling and his husband is suffering. He feels his lover's betrayal as Jongin’s voice breaks with his next words.

 

“Do you know what it was like?” Kyungsoo looks up at him.

 

“...no.”

 

“Watching you leave yet wanting nothing more than to pull you back and sleep next to you. To hold hands and kiss or caress you. Laugh and cry, hell, even argue with you. Go on a drive, dance, run, or just breathe with you. Anything! You knew that I would not have turned away no matter how many times you walked out. Even during my shittiest days I could not have left you.” His fists clench as hot angry tears highlight his pained expression.

 

“Jongin. We can still do all of that, I love you.” He strides forward with an outstretched hand, chest constricting as the taller man takes several steps away.

 

“No, if you truly loved me then you would have had the decency to keep it in your pants. If you ever loved me then you would have respected me enough to not even think about straying. It's too late a-and I don't- I can’t do this anymore.”

 

“Jongin, please just-”

 

“ _Enough!_ I’m done. What we had was over from the moment you first turned your back on me, I was just too stupid to realize it. You hurt me deeply, Soo, and that’s something I can’t easily forgive.” Jongin’s broad shoulders tremble as he sobs. He studies the man in front of him one last time before finally turning away.

 

Kyungsoo watches in despair as the man he had loyally promised himself to love unconditionally all those years ago disappears, taking all that he once adored with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. There he goes again. Anyway, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome! <3


	3. Kyungsoo/Sehun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seductive maknae comes out to play...ok, not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NINE MONTHS...
> 
> I have neglected this story for 9 friggin months!!!! 
> 
> *sighs* Why am i like this
> 
>  
> 
> Also, @BBTStrash i know i kept saying that i was going to update but never did but ha! here it is!

Even though he has not yet officially met his and Jongin’s new neighbors, Kyungsoo has seen plenty of them from a distance since they first moved into the house across the way.

 

Kyungsoo mostly saw the light haired teenage boy who seems to be in high school, judging by his uniform. The boy appears tall, wiry, with broad shoulders, and long slender legs. But his features are hard to make out from afar as Kyungsoo has not yet been able to find an opportunity to see him up close.

 

As his curiosity grows, Kyungsoo notices his young neighbor is particularly fond of early morning jogs, and without meaning to, he slowly lets himself become more attentive to the boy’s routine. He impulsively takes his mug of coffee out on the porch each morning to enjoy as he watches the teen slowly exit his home.

 

 

The youth languidly stretches his long limbs, allowing Kyungsoo a peek at the pale skin underneath his fitted clothing. Said boy deliberately makes a show of pulling his sinewy limbs every which way almost as if aware of his audience and Kyungsoo never misses a performance. Some mornings he wakes up earlier to retrieve the mail just to catch a glimpse of the enticing view. With each new day he wishes to finally be able to at least greet the jogger in the hopes of seeing him up close, not because he’s obsessed or anything- just curious. But he is always left terribly disappointed when he realizes that every visit to his mail box leads to nothing. The boy never seems to pass by his and Jongin’s house whenever Kyungsoo is outside. His burning curiosity goes unsatisfied as he is left wondering what the boy actually looks like.

 

As his attempts at meeting the teen fail, he discovers a spine tingling feeling, almost like a shiver which informs him that someone is staring at him. The tingling washes over him mostly when he tends to his garden out front; he senses eyes boring into the back of his head, and Kyungsoo feels uneasy since he can not identify his watcher. Kyungsoo becomes aware of the prickling sensation even in the dead of night, sitting by the window in his home office finishing up his draft for his editor. But no matter how quickly he turns or how often he glances up, he never catches sight of his observer, and he is this close to freaking out. He never mentions the feeling of being watched to Jongin, however, not wanting to worry his spouse.

 

 

Meanwhile, a flustered youth continues to spy on the man in question, heart pounding at the sight of the smaller of his two new neighbors.

 

 

*****

The first time Kyungsoo sees the teen from across the street face to face is also the night he finally learns his name.

 

 

Jongin needed to stay late for work so Kyungsoo sat down to enjoy his dinner alone, switching on the TV to mask the quietness of their home; he watches a rerun of a Running Man episode as he chews quietly. Halfway through cleaning up after his meal, a soft knocking at the door echoes through the house.

 

_That can’t be Jongin._

 

Curious, he stands up; socked feet muting his footsteps as he pads to the front, adjusting his sleep shirt before pulling on the door handle to reveal his late night visitor. There he stands in all his seductive glory, wearing clothes that were unnecessarily tight, sporting dark eyeliner smudged underneath his lids; his teenage neighbor.

 

“Hello”, the boy greets him, bowing gracefully.

 

“Uh hi.” Kyungsoo mumbles eloquently, eyes hungrily traveling over the way the boy’s clothing hugs his athletic build. His red shirt is stretched across his taut chest and his dark pants seem to be painted on with the fabric enhancing the muscular thighs hiding underneath. Kyungsoo notices his mouth watering in response so he hurriedly swallows around the apparent dryness in his throat.

 

The boy crosses his legs before reaching his hand out to rest on the door frame, “I’m [Oh Sehun](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/57/eb/c4/57ebc4f60f5299bbab7a8dadfea40ae8.jpg) by the way.” He leans forward and his v-neck exposes a delectable expanse of skin; a defined upper chest, sun kissed skin, and his collarbone peeking out sinfully. Kyungsoo stares at the skin on display willing himself not to drool. _Drool?? You’re 25 and married dammit Soo getittogether!_ The boy, Sehun, is just too enticing. A chocolate covered dessert here to satisfy Kyungsoo’s craving and he wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into Sehun’s- _no! Those thoughts are off limits._

 

He belatedly realizes that Sehun is waiting for him to respond but Kyungsoo can’t seem to form a coherent thought _~~much less an introduction~~ _ and by Sehun’s smirk he can tell the teen knows just what kind of effect he has on Kyungsoo.

 

Sehun leans in toward Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo feels Sehun’s hand trail up his left arm before resting atop his shoulder, hand cupped around Kyungsoo’s neck, fingers curling into the hair at the back of his head while he thumbs at the side of his throat. Sehun grins as he feels Kyungsoo swallow at the sudden contact. Kyungsoo feels a warmth start in his stomach then blossom out to his limbs. He sees Sehun turn his head slightly, their noses grazing, lips only centimeters away. Sehun closes the distance between them and- Kyungsoo shoves the boy away and slams the door closed. Kyungsoo slides down the locked door and onto the floor. His chest heaves while he tries and fails to collect his thoughts. _What the hell just happened? Was Sehun really going to kiss him?? And what is he going to tell Jongin? Wait- he can’t tell Jongin. He’ll just overreact and make a huge deal out of nothing so it’s better not to say anything, right?_

 

 

*****

Later that night, Jongin presses their bare chests closer together letting each man breathe in the other's gasps. One of Jongin’s hands is wrapped around Kyungsoo's slim waist in a bruising grip while the other squeezes the smooth leg draped over his shoulder as his bottom half thrusts in a familiar rhythm. Jongin lowers his forehead into the dip of Kyungsoo’s clavicle; his hot breath ghosting across the red flushed skin and his pace quickens but becomes erratic as he draws closer to his climax. He whispers tender words and phrases of encouragement into his husband’s ear while continuing his back and forth movements. Kyungsoo trembles, his eyes flutter shut when he lets out a stuttered moan. Jongin rolls his hips as he continues to work inside the smaller man, he pushes the older closer to the edge of his delirium but when Kyungsoo finally peaks, he unknowingly cries out. His lips form a name as he indulges himself with an image of another man spreading him open; the too young object of his forbidden desire:

 

_Sehun._

 

Kyungsoo feels Jongin stiffen above him. The younger male’s hips are no longer moving and Kyungsoo lifts his gaze to meet Jongin’s watery stare, his eyes wide with shock.

 

 

“Soo, I'm Jongin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend said that I made Soo into a pervert/pedophile. Wasnt on purpose but im too lazy to go back and rewrite this soz
> 
> Sorry Loveless but pervy Soo is here to stay


	4. Kyungsoo/Jongdae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please skip if the warnings for this chapter make you uncomfortable!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings!!
> 
> LOTS of swearing. It's just everywhere. If too many swear words make you uncomfortable please skip this chapter! 
> 
> Also, there's a small paragraph of detailed smut just in case you want to skip that as well.
> 
> There's also mentions of alcohol and drinking!

There were many things that Kyungsoo wished he could have prevented during his lifetime.

 

Like the time he accidentally punched his grandma in the face while gesticulating wildly during an animated retelling of his favorite movie, or the summer when he tripped on seaweed at the beach resulting in him face planting into a bikini clad woman’s barely covered crotch. Or even the time he overheard his parent's conversation about their next scheduled sexual encounter. But the night Jongin walked in on him and Jongdae fucking like rabbits in heat definitely topped his list.

  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo’s nightmare had unfortunately started with an aching back and a bruised ego- which is what one usually gets after a round of rough sex with their vain ex-boyfriend. Admittedly, said ex had not been careless during the sexcapade but Jongdae certainly toed the line between rough and savage. Kyungsoo hadn't even really wanted to fuck Jongdae in the first place but everyone who knows Kyungsoo knows that he gets extremely handsy after a couple drinks. Which is also the reason he stopped drinking in public in the first place. He knew he shouldn't have agreed to meet up with his used-to-be boyfriend at some sleazy hole in the wall bar miles away from his apartment, but there he had been at precisely six pm waiting for the never punctual selfish ex of his. God, what a fucking mess. 

  
  


Kyungsoo sat down to wait in a corner booth with his drink until Jongdae finally decided to grace him with his presence. [He immediately recognized the other man ](http://pa1.narvii.com/6217/bb31469bfb78236a672449a1a6608850f9c420ec_hq.gif)despite not having seen each other in nearly a decade. Jongdae had always had this way of gaining everyone's attention even if he was simply entering a shitty excuse of a bar. His eyes darted around the slightly claustrophobic establishment until they landed on Kyungsoo’s hunched over form in the opposite corner. Oh boy, was Kyungsoo not ready for this reunion. Jongdae rushed to his hidey-hole ( _kinky_ ) and Kyungsoo stiffened immediately when the older male swept him up in an unexpected embrace.

 

Jongdae unwrapped himself from Kyungsoo then sat down opposite him,  [ his eyes hungrily taking in the smaller mans form in the most transparent way ](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mavn8oU8i21rsai0u.gif) .  _ He always was extremely subtle,  _ Kyungsoo recalled sarcastically. He peered at the slight man before clearing his throat, drawing Jongdae’s eyes back to his face. “You look good.”

 

“I’d look better beneath you,” Jongdae replied cockily followed by a bite of his plump bottom lip. Kyungsoo swallowed past the unwelcome thirst washing over him, pointedly avoiding Jongdae’s gaze and reaching forward to occupy his hands with the half empty glass in front of him.

 

When he heard that his ex was going to be back in town he should have just come up with some bullshit excuse as to why he absolutely could not meet up with him. Kyungsoo being Kyungsoo, as usual, ended with him caught in completely avoidable circumstances simply because he could never say no. 

 

“Don't start, Jongdae. If you’re only here for sex then I'm leaving.” Kyungsoo made to stand from his seat but was stopped by a hand clasped around his wrist. He glanced down at Jongdae as the man pouted, “Wait! I’m joking, baby, please don’t go.” 

 

Kyungsoo felt his face flush at the pet name and kicked himself mentally for reacting physically. He hoped the other hadn’t noticed but if the smirk on Jongdae’s face was any indication then he was very fucked. He definitely had to leave now before things could escalate. Unfortunately, Jongdae chose that precise moment to lean across the booth and blessing Kyungsoo with the sight of his lean tanned chest. His eyes seemed glued to the peep show sitting directly across from him and really who could blame him for  ~~ ogling  ~~ peeking. Kyungsoo’s grip on his glass tightened until he feared it’d shatter. Chugging down the rest of his drink, he quickly stood up and made his way over to the bar. He didn’t have to glance back to know that Jongdae’s gaze followed him to his destination. Even though he would deny it profusely, it felt fucking amazing to have someone look at him with so much lust in their stare. 

 

Wait. 

 

He fucked up  _ big _ time. Like colossal fuck up. Kyungsoo knows he shouldn’t have chugged his drink because  _ of fucking course _ he forgot he was a goddamn fucking lightweight. Now here his sorry ass was, at the bar, about to receive the two shots he’d asked for (whatever the fuck he had ordered). The shots were supposed to be for the two of them but apparently Kyungsoo’s mind had a much better idea as he found himself throwing back both simultaneously...and promptly ordering two more. He sighed. This was going to be a  _ very _ long night.

  
  


If someone were to ask Kyungsoo exactly how he got him and Jongdae back to his apartment, he’d probably tell them to fuck off. Not because he didn’t  _ know _ how he got back, but because that was absolutely none of their goddamned business. And also because he had no fucking idea. Maybe they took a cab or whatever. Who cares. All Kyungsoo knows is that Jongdae’s fingers are fucking  _ cold _ and the bastard won’t stop teasing him. 

 

“Dae-!!” Kyungsoo cried out as Jongdae once again lightly brushed his middle finger against Kyungsoo’s prostate. The taller man had been spreading the smaller for what seemed like ages now and Kyungsoo was. Fucking. Ready. 

 

“You’re so beautiful, Soo. Look at how you take my fingers so eagerly. Wanna see your little cock bounce while you ride me.” Jongdae kissed his way up Kyungsoo’s torso, taking extra time to nibble and suck on his sensitive nipples. “Ngh- fuck! Fucking do it already, you asshole.” 

 

Jongdae easily flipped their positions, pulling the younger up and over him, gripping Kyungsoo’s hips as the small male adjusted himself for his cock. Kyungsoo reached behind him to guide Jongdae’s member to his entrance, shivering as he felt the tip breach his hole. “Shit, Soo- fuck you're so tight.” Jongdae clenched his teeth and threw his head back as Kyungsoo slowly sank down pausing every few seconds to allow himself time to adjust to the girth. His thighs shook as he finally took in the entire length. It took all of Kyungsoo’s willpower not to black out from the rush of feeling so full. Carefully, he pulled up only to drop back down halfway, continuing his steady rhythm until Jongdae planted his feet flat on the mattress and pushed up, breaking Kyungsoo’s concentration. Kyungsoo lost himself in the sensation as Jongdae thrust into him relentlessly. He glanced down at the other in between the harsh thrusts and found himself admiring the way Jongdae’s sweaty hair was plastered to his face and how his mouth fell open as he panted.  _ So this is what he meant earlier _ , Kyungsoo thought before moaning loudly when Jongdae repeatedly attacked his prostate. He heard a shuffling noise behind him but didn’t bother to check as he was currently getting the best dicking of his life. 

 

“What the fuck?” 

 

Kyungsoo felt Jongdae freeze beneath him. He whirled around to find Jongin standing in the bedroom doorway, disbelief on his face and horror in his eyes.

 

“Jongin, I-” Kyungsoo barely had the words out before Jongin spun around making his way back toward the hallway. “Jongin, wait!” He knew it was too late and that he had irrevocably fucked up when the throbbing in his head intensified and the slamming of the door and its echo were his only answers.

  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo had a list of things he wished he could have prevented in his lifetime. Fucking Kim Jongdae while still dating Kim Jongin should have been the one thing he could have easily avoided. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you see any mistakes dont hesitate to point them out! Just lay it on me (but please be gentle i have a fragile heart <3)  
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated but in no way obligatory ^^


End file.
